


罗生

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 其实是《聊斋》研究课程的产物，部分设定跟风刃系列联动，比如说那个出来救场的白衣道士其实是拉姆嗯
Relationships: Franck Ribéry/Arjen Robben
Kudos: 1





	罗生

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是《聊斋》研究课程的产物，部分设定跟风刃系列联动，比如说那个出来救场的白衣道士其实是拉姆嗯

罗生名本者，豫人也。幼年家贫，不能自给，适逢黄龙棋院广收门徒，其母遂将罗生送至门下。黄龙者，天下之名棋院也，群山环伺，竹木幽然。罗生秉性颖悟，天资过人，入门数月，棋力已远胜同侪，及至经年，罕逢敌手矣。尝与同窗二十人车轮大战，众人每每苦思，自谓布局妙绝，然罗生棋思迅捷，每至一局，一望即明，落子略无滞涩，未及收官，胜势已成，对手徒呼奈何耳。性倨傲，疏于人事，又不善言笑，每日闭门打谱为乐，偶与人交谈，亦三句不离棋路，人颇畏之。

一日，一男子葛巾麻衣，足登草鞋，行至棋院。自言素爱棋艺，愿学于此。众人视其衣饰朴拙，非富贵中人，形貌粗犷，面有疤痕，亦非风雅之士，心下颇轻慢之。未几，双方言不投机，男子拂袖而去，众人亦不挽留，嗤嗤之声不绝，数里得闻。翌晨，山中浓雾骤起，雾中不辩东西，众皆惊惧，茫然不知所以。忽觉门上有微声，启门视之，鸦雀不闻，惟门上纵横一十九道，又有若干印记，细辩之，珍珑也，布局繁复，玄机精妙，众人合谋多时，顾此失彼，不得其法而破之，遂遣人至棋室唤罗生。罗生至，稍作沉吟，伸指点于棋盘之上，回首望之，浓雾中小径微露，草木丛杂，不知所往。众人轰然，皆称罗生天纵之才，必可马到功成，战而胜之。罗生恍若不闻，亦无所惧，乃持一炬，径入雾中小径，背后交口赞颂之声，渐至绝响。

罗生行不百步，便入一林，薄雾浮空，晨光熹微，仿佛可通。复行二三里，豁然开朗，但见嘉木林立，枝干扶疏，叶凝甘露，花香袭人，翎毛草虫猿猴之属，悠游其间，嘤嘤喈喈，此鸣彼和。又有清泉一潭，水尤清冽，泉边竹林修雅，迎风摇曳。林间隐露竹屋两间，屋前石桌石椅，桌上棋路纵横，一人葛巾麻衣，正端坐读书，见罗生来，点头为礼。罗生慨然入座，取黑棋两枚，布势子于棋盘之上。男子愕然曰：“阁下高姓？远来为客，岂有让先之理？”罗生摇头曰：“未执先手久矣。”男子大笑曰：“如此请以十番棋为赌如何？”答曰：“甚好。”男子再不多言，执白先行。

两人初时落子极快，及至中盘，渐下渐慢。男子一子既落，罗生沉思良久，忽曰：“此着绝妙，似非俗世手段，阁下贵姓？何方人士？”男子笑曰：“言之恐惊世人之心耳。”罗生傲然曰：“凡棋手者，一子未落，其心已在数十手之后矣。岂有孤军直入而不预思全局之理？”男子仰天而笑，继而正容曰：“姓李名被，然如君所料，非人也，乃本处白猿所化。日于棋院旁修行，故习之，近日偶有悟于心，请证之。”罗生肃然，亦正容曰：“小生姓罗，既负棋院之责，自当尽力。适才一招不慎，此局已墨矣。请继之以新局。”答曰：“方至中盘，胜负之数，孰能知之？”生叹曰：“败势未显，而祸端已伏，回天难矣。且阁下棋力高明，平生仅见，十番棋耗时甚久，恐棋院中人等不得。”李被抚掌笑曰：“棋院人口虽多，然束脩之仪，其价日昂，故日进斗金，广有食水，纵十数日不与外界相通，亦无碍也。”收拾棋子，请罗生执先。罗生又坚拒之，李被笑而应，自谓必无败理。未料罗生突施妙手，反客为主，行至收官，胜局几定。李被默然片刻，大笑而起，曰：“多承指教，受益良多。今日已乏，请暂居一晚，明日再战。”双掌连击，有青黑小猴急托一盘奉上，盘中盛时鲜果品，又有清泉一壶，罗生称谢接过。自是二人日间以棋为赌，夜则复盘论道，极为相得。棋院中人见罗生去而不返，群言啁啁，皆言此必妖鬼为祸，需请僧道伏之，或以巫蛊之术魇镇之。然院外浓雾未散，众人心下惴惴，亦无人敢出外一探。至第七日，忽天光日明，云蒸霞蔚，而雾气尽去，众人惊疑不定。又闻门上啄啄之声，斗胆开门视之，罗生也。

罗生既返，有好事者问及始末，罗生亦不居功，将十番棋局草草带过，众人面面相觑，默而无言。此后院中万事，尽复旧观。如是月余，罗生忽觉神思倦怠，心慌气促，欲静心打谱，竟力不能支。自谓或是劳心过度，亦未留意。孰料数日之内，额生纹路，须发零落，面如垂垂老者，行将就木也。棋院上下，众口一词，必除妖孽方可免祸。罗生闭目不语良久，喟然叹曰：“李被，吾友也，必不害我。”或曰：“圣人尝言：‘巧言令色，鲜矣仁’，岂可信其言哉？且其非我族类，焉知其心？”答曰：“其虽为妖，然吾二人手谈之时，观其布局，光明正大，纵近身搏杀，亦不失于磊落。胜固欣然，败亦不恨。此君子也，必不至害我。”余人唯唯而退。

翌日，一白衣道士，身长七尺，面如童颜，偶适棋院，愕而问曰：“此山乃风水佳妙之地也。何以院中邪气萦绕至此？”众人遂引至罗生居所。道士观其气，察其情，沉吟良久，遣散众人，谓罗生曰：“君所中者，巫蛊之术也，集妒恨疑惧之念而成，足令常人度日如年，数十日间，则寿数尽矣。如今祸入骨髓，非等闲药石可治。世间有灵物修成精者，取其内丹，或可解之。”罗生闻言，哂笑不语。道士又曰：“岂有为人而不惜命者哉！若无此物，则觅一聚天地灵气之所，静养其间，亦可止此祸患，惟不能复为旧日形貌也。”问曰：“然何处可称‘聚天地灵气之所’？”道士手指窗外，曰：“此山中即有，恐常人不能至耳。”罗生又笑曰：“生死有命，复有何言？我有棋谱一卷，足留后人，余者皆不足道也。”道士抚掌叹曰：“我闻山中有白猿之精，雅好棋奕，惜无人堪与对局。不意竟得此佳友！可叹人间疑惧之心不消，妒恨之念无穷，令此灵气氤氲之地，化为邪气弥漫之所。惜哉！”遂自取符纸一张，书于其上，又折为飞鸟之型，引火烧之。忽闻窗外霹雳一声，穿山折岭而来，曰：“是何小人，敢伤吾友？”声如雷震，人皆瑟瑟。继而狂风大作，天地变色，枯枝败叶，破空而来，众人大骇，急走入房躲避，房内梁柱，震震之声不绝。旋即飓风逝去，探头视之，罗生踪影俱无，道士亦长笑而去。人人皆惊，仿佛隔世。忽而霹雳之声再闻，满院房屋，轰然崩摧，惟一屋、一榻、一棋桌、一卷书耳。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实严格来说，这文应该是相当相当相当的OOC……比如说吧，老汉虽然脾气是有点倨（ao）傲（jiao），但绝对不是不善言辞，他在国家队的时候能给全队做赛前即兴演讲，可见口才是相当了得的。
> 
> 然后呢，以老汉这个7岁学习国际象棋，半年就达到成人水平，一个人在不到200天内战胜了300个同龄人的光辉战绩和绝顶智商，别说是十番棋，就是百番千番，甚至别说是围棋，就算是五子棋，我也不看好里贝里这个看一眼德国入籍考试题目就决定放弃不考的学渣学酥学脆能从他手上讨到任何便宜~~
> 
> 所以说开局那一盘纯粹是剧（cou）情（zishu）需要，事实上在原始脑洞里，老汉是直接6-0轻松拿下的~~
> 
> 最后，感谢陶渊明，感谢柳宗元，感谢吴承恩，感谢蒲松龄，感谢一切一切给我提供抄（jie）袭（jian）素材的前辈们OTZ


End file.
